


Sassy and curious do not mix

by Nadiahilkerfan



Series: The Adventures of Kenzi and Lil T [4]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I worked so hard on this, Lil T, Momz, Momz Kenzi, Momz with a Z, Oh my god so much angst, Succubus, Tam tam - Freeform, Tammerz, Tammy - Freeform, This is also kinda sad, Valkubus - Freeform, Valkyrie - Freeform, Valkyrie skull face, and sadness, angsty and sad, farewell Lost girl, i hope u like it, infinite T names, it’s officially my last Lost girl fanfic, you will be missed, ’Lil T
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadiahilkerfan/pseuds/Nadiahilkerfan
Summary: In which Teen Tamsin is both feeling feelings and not knowing how to deal, so she acts out and becomes extremely sassy in result.Kenzi deals with it as much as she can, and then gives the most difficult talk of her life.OrI try to combine two peoples prompts into once cause I’m tried and lazy
Relationships: Bo/Tamsin (Lost Girl), Kenzi & Tamsin (Lost Girl)
Series: The Adventures of Kenzi and Lil T [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735150
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Sassy and curious do not mix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Multifandotakugirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandotakugirl/gifts), [a_court_of_random_fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_court_of_random_fandoms/gifts).



> Yo guys!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this series!
> 
> I really hope u guys like this one. I’m sorry it took so long!
> 
> I’m sad to say this is the end of the series and I will not be taking any more prompts for this fandom.
> 
> But I’m so glad u read anything I wrote and it means a lot
> 
> And I wanted to finish everyone’s prompts before I left
> 
> So here you go!

“MOMZ!” A loud, grouchy, angst filled voice yelled from a different room.

Kenzi sent a small apologetic glance towards Bo, as their conversation was put on a temporary hold.

“YEAH LIL T?”

“I WANT MORE CHEEZIES.”

“YEAH SURE, I’LL CHUCK A BAG UPSTAIRS.”

Promptly following her statement, Kenzi walked over to the kitchen and lowered herself down to the underlying cabinets, rummaging throughout until she found the desired object.

The bag of chips crinkled in her hand as she walked over to the stairs, eyes searching for a growing Teen. 

Tamsin nodded in every growing impatience, hands outstretched to catch the fried snack.

“Ughn!” 

With a small grunt, Kenzi was able to efficiently toss the bag into the Valkyrie’s long thin hands.

Aside from a small ‘Thanks’ Kenzi was adequately ghosted.

But she choose to ignore that, as this is what happens to Teens at this age, and because she was growing so rapidly, the human could only guess it was like ten times worse for her little baby Valk.

Also, their was something a bit off with her recently, but without any of the facts, she also chose to let it be.

Her heels clacked against the floor as she walked back to Bo, who met her with a look of disbelief.

“What?” Kenzi questioned, “Is my mascara smudged?” 

Bo chuckled, “No. but I’m just kinda shocked you let her treat you like that.”

Kenzi rolled her eyes, though her lips were alight with a fond smile.

“Oh come on Bo, it’s not like that. She’s a teen, teens go through this.”

The succubus scoffed, “yeah sure, but like, that was blatant ignorance.”

It was Kenzis turn to scoff, “come on bo, were talking about Tamsin! If I really wanted to tell her off I would.”

The fae finally relented, although a bit reluctantly.

“As long as your ok.”

The human of course agreed. But she would be lying if she said she felt like she was telling the truth. 

Honestly, she knew something was up with Tamsin and she couldn’t figure out what. And that’s why her officially deemed ‘Momz’ heartbeat increased dramatically.

She got back into her conversation with Bo fluit, and she had to admit it was nice to see another person besides her newly adopted kid. It helped cope with the currently lockdown she was in.

The telltale sound of loud footsteps was the noise symbolizing the Angsty teens return. 

Seconds later Teenage Tamsin rounded the corner, Kenzi shot her a loving smile, and she seemed to return it.

But it was when her eyes landed on Bo did she cringe. Visibly folding in on herself.   
She shook her head angrily and stomped past the two of them, opening the cabinets and grabbing a different back of fattening snacks.

“I thought you wanted cheezies?” Kenzi asked as nonchalantly as she physically could, despite the severe concern flowing through her veins.

Something that seemed to be a mix of a scoff and growl radiated from the the growing Valkyrie.

“Well you were wrong! I wanted Chips!” She all but seethed.

The human winced, practically feeling the pain and anger radiate off of the brewing Fae. She wanted to help. But she didn’t know what was wrong.

Bo took Kenzi’s reaction as a sign of hurt, and immediately grew mad at the Teen.

Tamsin tried to storm pass the two, but Bo reached out and grabbed her by the back of her jacket, yanking her backwards.

“Hey! What’s your damage!?!” Tam tam screeched, arms swinging wildly to maintain her balance.

“Bo, no you don’t have to do this.” Kenzi quickly whispered.

“No Kenz!” the Succubus shot back, “She hurt you and no one is allowed to hurt you!” 

Turning back towards the blond, she visibly was refraining from punching said girl, like she usually did to anyone who had the unfortunate courage to try and mess with the humans feelings.

“You!” She started, pointing her finger menacingly, “You little tyrant! You have been nothing but disrespectful and mean and ignorant to Kenzi! Now! You better apologize to her before I shove those chips down a garbage Shute!”

The Valkyrie balked, her mouth slightly agape, opening and closing, struggling to form words. 

It was when tears noticeably welled in her eyes did Bo start to back off, starting to think she had went a little to far.

“Y-you don’t know anything!” Tamsin cried out, tears starting to leak down her face, “You don’t know ANYTHING! So don’t you tell me how to act and stop making me feel weird and STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!” 

And with that she wrenched out of the Faes grip, and bolted up the stairs, the sound of sobbing quickly retreating.   
The bag of chips laying on the floor, long forgotten.

Bo looked shocked, not understanding what just happened.

Kenzi on the other hand could not be any more distraught.

“My baby!” She whimpered, “My little baby Valk! Oh god, Bo! Why the hell would you do that?!??” 

Bo struggled for words, “I-I, I didn’t know.”

Kenzi sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, “I know you didn’t Bo-bo. You couldn’t have. I barely even knew myself.”

Bo remained quiet for a few minutes.

“What are you gonna do?”

The human sighed again, “I don’t know? I’m gonna go up their. But I don’t know what I’m up against.”

“Well I’m here for you, Tamsin too. Whatever you guys need.” The Fae offered. 

The goth smiled awkwardly, “Thanks Bo, but I honestly think having you up their night make the situation worse.”

“Noted.”

Kenzi slowly made her way up the stairs. Nervous to see what lies in her room.

Rounding the bout and peeking in the door, she was surprised when no yelling or rage was evident.

In fact, all she saw was Tamsin lying Face-up on the bed. Eyes burning with emotions, but Face hauntingly cold.

It came to a shock for Kenzi, who had never once in her new life seen her so stony, and it honestly reminded her of when she used to go all ‘Valkyrie skull face’ on everyone.

“Hey Tammerz,” she called out reluctantly, “Can I come in?”

Tamsin didn’t respond, but turned her head so her eyes now burned into the humans, who quickly took that as a sign of invitation.

She carefully sat on the edge of the bed, not sure if Tamsin was feeling averted to touch.

“You wanna tell me what’s going on?” She questioned softly. 

Tamsin sniffled, but refused to talk.

“I know something’s going on T,” Kenzi continued cautiously, “Heck, I raised you in this past life time. You would think I’d know when something was bugging my Baby Valk.” 

“I’m not a baby anymore.” Was the Valkyries moody reply.

The goth smiled warmly, “Of course not. Your a growing Valkyrie. Who is currently going through one of the toughest times of your extremely short then long life! But you’ll always be my baby Valk to me at least.” 

This for some reason seemed to impact Tamsin, for she squirmed around till she was in proximity of the human.   
Who knew what her little teen wanted and promptly climbed into bed as well, so she could wrap her arms around the little Fae and hold her close.

“Tell me what’s wrong Tam Tam,” Kenzi asked once again, while stroking the girls long blonde hair, “I promise I won’t be mad, or judge you for it.”

She felt the teen shift, “Promise?”

She leaned down and planted a kiss to the crown of the Faes head, “Promise my Lil Valk.”

...

It was a little while before Tamsin spoke again, but Kenzi would patiently wait as long as it took for her to feel comfortable.

“It Hurts.”

“H-wha?” The human was startled by the sudden break of quiet.

Tamsin seemed to curl in on herself, “It hurts, a lot.”

Kenzis brow furrowed, “What do you mean Fae? Where does it hurt?”

“My chest.” 

“Okayya,” The goth pressed, trying to understand.

The Valkyrie took a deep breath, as if this was physically taxing her to confess. “It Hurts to be around her.” 

“Huh?” The Russian muttered, “Hurt around who? The only girls you’ve seen are me and Bo- OH. Oh...”

She was alarmed once again to hear her child quietly crying. 

“It Hurts momz!” She whimpered, “It hurts my heart to look at her! I feel like I know her! I feel so many things with her! And I think she’s supposed to feel things too? But I can’t tell. And I don’t know. And it all just hurts to much to think about!”

And with that, she resolute to crying bitterly, letting out all the pain she’d been keeping in.

“Oh honey! Oh baby, you should have told me,” Kenzi stated, practically horrified with the fact that her Valk was in love and she didn’t even know it, “Oh Tammy it’s ok. Your ok. Momz here. It’s ok, let it out.”

She continued to brace Tamsin Through the storm, waiting for it to ride out.

Eventually of course, the sobs turned to small hiccups, and then into nothing. And all that was left once again was the Cold, stony, dead look in her face.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” She muttered. 

“Oh no baby! Theirs nothing wrong with you!” Kenzi was quick to console, “In fact, your actually feeling quite a positive feeling!”

The Valkyrie seemed to think she was lying, and rolled her eyes in earnest.

“Really Momz, this horrible pain is somehow positive?” 

The human cringed, she wished she was better at things like this.

“N-no. Of course not. But this is just pain! It usually ends shortly with a crush.”

The child cocked her head to the side, “A crush?”

“Yeah!” She exclaimed, “a crush! It’s like what Scully and Mulder feel when their together!”

Tamsin seemed to understand this, and nodded her head slowly, “So, Bo does feel the same way?”

This is where Kenzi winced. She knew things were weird between the two of them before, but now with Tamsin being a child, she didn’t know how much to reveal.

“Well, I don’t want to speak on Bo’s behalf, but I will say that’s a conversation you should definitely have with her when your, ahem, older.”

The fae glared, “Momz, I’m like 2 weeks old. I’m not a child.”

The human relented, “Of course not. But it would be better for you to reach Max age so we can know if you get all your memories back or not. Cause if you do, then this is something Bo would definitely talk to you about.”

Tamsin nodded once again, “Ok.”

It was a while before anyone spoke again.

“Hey Momz?”

“Yes Tam Tam?”

“Thanks.”

Kenzi smiled, and hugged her kid tightly. 

“Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys once again
> 
> It’s been legit


End file.
